


The Ocean Calls To Me

by WritingStag



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Felix has been all over the wastes, born in the Mojave, becoming a courrier and moving to the Capital Wasteland and eventually to the Commonwealth has never had a home, yet she finds one In Piper and hopefully at the ruins of a pre-war ship.





	The Ocean Calls To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon adjacent. Blue aka Felix is a courier from the Mojave (not courierr six from new Vegas, simply one of their co-workers) This was basically written to fulfil my desire of wanting Libertalia to be a settlement since I love the sea and Libertalia just sounded so soothing and was built like it should have been a settlement. Mostly just domestic fluff and relationship-centric.

Felix took her time aiming down the scope of her rifle. The super mutant she was aiming at never saw it coming and dropped like a rock. She let her breath go and took a few measured breaths before sighting through the scope once more. She held her breath and a shot three more times in quick succession, dropping three more of the green giants before lowering her gun.

“Damn Blue. That’s impressive.” Felix turned to her companion and smirked. 

“Well, I wasn’t the best sniper in the Mojave for no damn reason.”

“Humble too.” Piper joked.

“It’s about the only thing I’m willing to brag about so I’d say I’ve earned it.” Felix replied slinging her rifle over her back once more and hopping off the roof of the box car they had been kneeling on, holding out a hand in an offer to help Piper down. The journalist took it and hopped down, dust billowing up as she landed. They set off towards the small encampment the super mutants had been occupying up until recently. 

After a quick tour of the place they gathered the arms and ammo. Most of them had only pipe weapons, causing Felix to roll her eyes. The ammo went in one of Felix’s many ammo pouches and the weapons all got tied up with some rope cut from the super mutants themselves. Piper set about poking around while Felix darted around scavenging for anything useful.

A few minutes later found Felix hopping silently off the roof and scaring Piper half to death. “Jesus Blue! Am I going to have to put tin cans around your neck so I can hear you coming?”

“Interesting, the phrase used to be ‘don’t make me put a bell on your neck’ but I guess that’s another victim of the apocalypse.” Felix replied smiling cheerfully. Piper rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything.

They piled their small collection of loot together before setting off again, bound for diamond city. They didn’t speak, a comfortable silence between them. They had almost reached diamond city’s gates before Felix stopped, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Blue?” Piper asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Hm? Oh, sorry. I hadn’t realized I stopped moving.” She started walking again but the pensive look on her face stayed.

“something on your mind Blue?” 

“yeah, something. But I think I need to work it out a bit more before I share.”

Piper smiled slyly. “I hope you know you can’t keep anything from me for long.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Pipes.” Blue replied, taking her hand and tugging her closer to kiss her cheek. 

They split up inside the gate, Piper taking off for public occurrences and Felix heading straight for Arturo to sell off the extra weapons and ammo. Arturo was the most easy going and in Felix’s opinion, the least annoying of Diamond city’s vendors. He wasn’t pushy and tended not to have to hock his wares nearly as much as weapons and ammo were always in demand. Felix dropped the rifles and pistols on the counter and Arturo smiled.

“ah, the courier is back with many more pieces.” He said and Felix winked.

“you know it. And I know you’re the only one whose gonna pay even remotely fairly here.”

He chuckled. “you flatter me. Let’s see what you have.”  After a little back and forth, Arturo acquired some new hardware and Felix walked away with her pouch of caps heavier. She threw a wave over her shoulder as she strolled over to the Publick.

She let herself in and found Piper sitting on the couch, Nat next to her, both of them speaking with their hands. It was cute the way Nat was so much like her big sister. They were a rare example of a happy family. They had their struggles like everyone else but at least they had each other and a roof over their heads.  Felix dropped Pipers half of the caps on the  coffee table before she began to unbuckle her armor pieces, setting each one in the plastic bin Nat had found for her and carefully painted her name on.

“What’s this?” Piper asked, lifting the bag, her eyes widening when she saw how many caps were in the bag. “Felix I can’t take this!”

“Of course, you can.” She replied, unbuckling her chest piece. “You watch my back just as much as I watch yours. Plus if you’re out with me you aren’t here writing articles for the publick. You do half the work, you get half the caps.”

“this is only half!” Piper exclaimed, eyes wide and too busy staring at the blue haired woman across from her to stop Nat from snatching the bag and pouring it out, nimble fingers quickly sorting through the caps and counting them.

“Piper there’s almost 500 caps here!” She exclaimed gleefully.

“500!?" 

“yeah?” Felix replied, finally clear of her heavy NCR armor and coat, leaving her standing in a plain pair of jeans and a soft t-shirt. “the haul from this last trip was almost 250 on its own, the rest are for the past two trips. I keep forgetting to divide it up but Arturo kind of reminded me.”

“what’s a sunset sarsaparilla?” Nat asked, squinting at a cap, a few more similar ones in her hands.

“It’s a drink from where I’m from, the Mojave.” Felix replied, winking at Piper and sitting next to Nat. “It’s like Nuka-cola but it’s a little more bitter. It’s hard to describe.  I’ve never found one here in the commonwealth so I don’t think they made them over here.  A caps a cap though. Would you like to try one?” Felix offered.

“Can I!” Nat asked, her eyes lighting up at the idea of a treat.

“Sure, thing kiddo. Let me just run over to my place and grab us some.”

“I’ll help you carry them.” Piper offered, standing and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from her jacket. They stood up and left the publick, leaving Nat excitedly bouncing on Piper’s worn out couch.

“500 caps Blue?” Piper immediately asked after the door closed behind her.

“It’s half of what we’ve mad lately Piper. You deserve to get paid half of the spoils. You help me take out threats, you help carry half of it, therefore you deserve it.”

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that my monthly rent here is 400 caps?”

“Not a thing.” Felix replied, opening the door to her home and gesturing Piper inside.

“I find that hard to believe.” Piper replied, watching as Felix strode around the bar and kitchen counter she had set up and dipping down to the bottom shelf of her somewhat functional fridge and pulling out three drinks that almost glowed orange, handing two of them to Piper.

“Piper if I was trying to give you rent money I’d have given you 900 caps. It’s not like I’m short right now. Business is booming and all my couriers are reliable. I don’t have to worry about one of them getting shot by raiders or running off with the package. I’m rolling in caps right now. And you deserve it. I know you don’t think you do, but Piper, think about how many situations I wouldn’t have walked away from if you hadn’t been there.”

This caused the journalist to pause, standing in the doorway with Felix holding the door. After a few minutes, she began to move again. “That brings up a disturbing amount of near death experiences.” Felix laughed and put an arm around Piper.

“Best not to think about it. Just accept the money and be happy your secure for another month and you’re just that bit closer to paying off your place.” Piper grumbled playfully and gave Felix a gentle shove in her ribs but let it drop.

They re-entered Publick and Felix pulled out her knife and popped the tops off all three drinks and dug around in her pockets, drawing 12 more caps out before dumping them into Nat’s hand. “Here, so you can get yourself some lunch or a Nuka-cola tomorrow.” Nat hesitated but Piper gave her a head tilt and Nat jumped up and hugged Felix around the waist. 

“Thanks Felix!”

“No problem Kiddo. Enjoy the sarsaparilla.” Nat took her drink and scurried into her room, drawing the curtain Felix had rigged up for her. Felix chuckled and sat next to Piper on the couch.

“So, I have this kind of crazy Idea. It’ll take some serious effort but I think it’ll be worth it.” Piper snuggled into Felix’s side as the taller woman put her arms around her shoulders. “I want to turn Libertalia into a settlement.”

“you’re right, that is a crazy idea.”  Felix snorted. 

“Yeah, I know but here me out. The raiders already set up there, most of the building and hard work is done.  We’d have our back to the sea, so it’s easily defendable. There’s plenty of space for sniper’s nests, we can set turrets and guard towers up on the shore as a show of strength. Disposing of the bodies will be easy. A few rocks and it’s taken care of.  Trade lines won’t be a huge issue. There’s so many benefits.”

Piper narrowed her eyes and Felix squirmed a little under her gaze. “You’ve thought really hard about this.” Felix nodded and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “Why? What aren’t you telling me?”

Felix chuckled. “I should have known I can’t keep anything from you.” Felix shrugged and took a sip of her drink. “Well in all honesty the best sleep I ever had was when I was sent out on a trip to the capital wasteland. They have this city there, rivet city. It’s a prewar ship mostly intact. In certain parts you can feel the sea rocking you. The sounds are so soothing. I love the sound of the sea and the way it rocks you to sleep. When I cleared it out with Cait it was the most at home and at peace I’ve felt since coming here. I guess it’s a little selfish of me to want to live there. But I have a point, it is extremely defendable and good local.”

Piper sighed and took a long drink. “Do you really think you can manage it? Do you think the minute men will go for it? "

“I don’t know. But I don’t see why not. It’ll house so many settlers. Food might be difficult but we can make floating garden plots. I saw someone in the Mojave do it with a tree house and it’s arguably a lost easier to float barrels of dirt over to the barge than lift it into the air.” Felix pulled a little notepad out of one of her pockets and began to scribble down a to do list, doing math and trying to calculate how much food would be needed.

“This is important to you isn’t it?” 

Felix looked up and smiled softly. “Yeah, it is. I still don’t quite feel right here and I think this will help.”

“Alright. I’m On board then.”

Felix grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Piper leaned over and kissed her, running a hand through her hair. “Are you going to go to Sanctuary or are you going to send one of your runners?”

“I don’t know yet. I didn’t plan anything yet, I wanted you fully on board before I set anything up.”

“Aww blue how sweet.” Piper teased.

“Your opinion is important to me.” Felix replied honestly, her cheeks tinted pink as she kept scribbling in her small notebook. Piper blushed in response and buried her face into Felix’s shoulder.

Piper eventually fell asleep, snuggled into Felix who stayed up just a bit later, continuing to plan how to turn Libertalia into a liveable and hopefully defendable flotilla. She too eventually began to tire and set her notebook down and carried Piper to bed, settling them both in and curling protectively around the smaller woman, falling asleep to the sound of her slow and steady breaths.


End file.
